The invention relates to an assembling type stator structure of motors, and more particularly, to an assembling type stator structure that provides the flexibility of being able to be assembled or disassembled in either axial or radial direction.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a stator structure of outer stator/inner rotor brushless motors of the prior art. The stator structure includes an outer stator 10, an inner rotor (not show), a main body of the outer stator 12, a tooth part 14, a plurality of bobbins 15, and a plurality of coils 17. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view of another stator structure of the inner stator/outer rotor brushless motors of the prior art. The stator structure includes an inner stator 20, an outer rotor (not shown), an inner main body of the stator 22, a tooth part 24, a plurality of bobbins 25, and a plurality of coils 27. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, wire winding, whether it is stacked winding or single tooth winding, of the stators 10 and 20 of the prior art of brushless motors has the disadvantage of being unable to effectively increase the occupying rate of winding. This is due to the restriction of the geometric shape of the stator. Especially, the custom-made winding machine for the stator 10 of an outer stator/inner rotor brushless motors of the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is very expensive because of its complicated actions of its mechanism. Hence, as shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, there are improved outer stator/inner rotor and inner stator/outer rotor brushless motors provided of the prior art. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional schematic view of the stator structure of outer stator/inner rotor brushless motors of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 3, the stator structure of outer stator/inner rotor brushless motors of the prior art includes an outer stator 30, a main body 32, a plurality of tooth parts 34, a plurality of dove-tailed scoop channels 36, a plurality of bobbins 35, and a plurality of coils 37. FIG. 4 is a schematic cross-sectional view of the stator structure of the inner stator/outer rotor brushless motor of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 4, the stator structure of the inner stator/outer rotor brushless motor of the prior art includes an inner stator 40, an inner main body of the stator 42, a plurality of toothlets 44, a plurality of dove-tailed scoop channel 46, a plurality of bobbins 45 and a plurality of coils 47. The assembly procedure of the brushless motors shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 is done by disassembling the stator into the main body of the stator and a plurality of toothlets, then completing the winding on the bobbin and placing the toothlets therein first. Afterward, the toothlets and the main body of the stator are assembled by use of dove-tailed scoop channel. FIG. 3-1 is a schematic view showing the assembling steps of the improved outer stator/inner rotor brushless motor of the prior art. Although the improved brushless motors shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 have the advantages of reducing the winding cost, increasing the occupation rate of winding, and increasing the efficiency of the motor, the assembling work by use of dove-tailed scoop channel for these improved brushless motors must be done and only be done in axial direction as shown in FIG. 3-1. Nevertheless, assembling in axial direction still has some degree of difficulty. Moreover, the assembling method by use of dove-tailed scoop channel can cause serious stress concentration due to sharp angle at the corner of the dove-tailed scoop channel which will make the dove-tailed scoop channel be subject to generate fracture.
The assembling type of the outer stator motor of the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,804 as shown in FIG. 11 has the disadvantage of being unable to increase the occupation rate of winding with single tooth winding although it has achieved the purpose of saving material.
The assembling type outer stator motor of the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,651 can achieve the purpose of saving material, increase the occupation rate of winding with single tooth winding, and eliminate the requirement of being assembled in axial direction. Nevertheless, it lacks of self-lock function, has to be fixed by the housing of the motor, has indirect heat dissipation only, and requires the outer stator components be winded together on the winding machine.
FIG. 13 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a shunt outer stator brush motor of the prior art. The custom-made winding machine for single tooth winding is very expensive due to the requirement of complicated actions of mechanical operation.
The foregoing statements are the disadvantages of the outer stator/inner rotor brushless motor of the prior art.
In light of the disadvantages of the prior art, the invention provides an assembling type stator structure of motors that aim to ameliorate at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art or to provide a useful alternative. The stator structure of motors of embodiments of the invention can increase the occupation rate of winding and reduce the winding cost. This is done by providing more convenient and flexible assembly methods in either axial direction or radial direction by use of positioning pins in comparison with the assembly of the prior art by use of dove-tailed scoop channel which can only assemble in axial direction. In addition, all of the assembling methods provided by the invention have no corner in acute angle; therefore, there is no fracture problem due to stress concentration.
Therefore, the object of embodiments of the invention is to provide an assembling type stator structure of motors that is assembled by inserting and fitting a plurality of disassembled radial toothlets into a plurality of scoop channels of the main body of the stator.
Another object of embodiments of the invention is to provide an assembling type stator structure of motors that is assembled by connecting a plurality of disassembled radial toothlets to the main body of the stator by use of single positioning pin or double positioning pins.
Another object of embodiments of the invention is to provide an assembling type stator structure of motors that is assembled by connecting a plurality of disassembled radial toothlets to the main body of the stator by use of single groove-and-tongue or double groove-and-tongue.
Another object of embodiments of the invention is to provide an assembling type outer stator structure for shunt motors that is assembled by connecting the disassembled main body of the outer stator and the disassembled toothlets together. This is done by use of either single positioning pin, or double positioning pins, or single groove-and-tongue, or double groove-and-tongue.
In one broad form, the invention provides an assembling type stator structure of motors that includes a plurality of scoop channels and a plurality of disassembled radial toothlets. The disassembled radial toothlets are constructed by punching and stacking up a plurality of permeable silicon steel sheets. Each of the toothlets has configuration and size matching those of the scoop channels so that the toothlet can be inserted and tightly fitted into the scoop channel. Then, the assembling type stator can be assembled with one of the following four methods: single positioning pin, double positioning pin, single groove-and-tongue, and double groove-and-tongue.
Unless the context clearly requires otherwise, throughout the description and the claims the words xe2x80x98comprisexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98comprisingxe2x80x99, and the like are to be construed in an inclusive sense as opposed to an exclusive or exhaustive sense; that is to say, in the sense of xe2x80x9cincluding, but not limited toxe2x80x9d.
In order to understand fully the objectives, characteristics, and the efficacy of the invention in the preferred embodiment, a detailed illustration with accompanied drawing is described as follows: